


just in it for the game

by akino_ame, grim_lupine, Rin_ne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: «Так я смогу восстановить свою репутацию, — говорит Локи. — Все любят тебя и потому доверятся мне. Ты ведь не собираешься мне мешать, правда? К тому же, со мной никогда не случалось ничего забавнее».





	just in it for the game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just in it for the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Тору мало спешных минут объятий, чтобы избавиться от беспокойства. Остаток вечера он отвлекается от разговоров, чтобы найти Локи взглядом и убедиться: тот здесь — очаровывает всех вокруг, пьет и держится подальше от Халка, — а не в догорающих руинах Асгарда или где-то еще, где нет Тора. Локи ловит на себе его взгляд не один раз. На второй он выгибает бровь, на третий — закатывает глаза и подходит к Тору. В одной руке у него бокал, другой он с силой щиплет Тора за плечо.

— Смотри-ка, — говорит, округляя глаза, — я еще здесь.

— Разве проверка не с меня причитается? — спрашивает Тор. Локи награждает его неверящим взглядом и возвращается к кучке асов, которых исцелял.

По крайней мере, они разобрались с тем, как всех разместить. У Локи отдельные покои, но когда приходит время спать, Тор, не задумываясь, следует за ним. Тот притворяется, что не слышит шагов, и только на пороге комнаты оборачивается и тяжко вздыхает.

— А, ладно, — говорит Локи, распахивая дверь и впуская его. — Попробуй только стащить одеяло — заколю во сне.

— Пообещай не храпеть, и я подумаю, — говорит Тор и устраивается на кровати.

— Я не… — оскорбленно начинает Локи, но тут же обрывает себя и ложится на другую сторону кровати. — Замолкни. Я устал и не собираюсь с тобой пререкаться.

— Ты устал, — повторяет Тор, когда тот гасит свет.

— Да, устал. — Локи шуршит одеялом, укладываясь поудобнее. — Если помнишь, мне сегодня пришлось немало побегать, спасая мир.

— А я глаза лишился, — говорит Тор не без самодовольства.

Молчание. Затем:

— Как же я тебя ненавижу. Вот как, значит, теперь все будет? Мы спорим, потом ты такой — я лишился глаза, и все, ты победил.

— Не останешься — не узнаешь, — слабо улыбается Тор. Если в его голосе и звучит неприкрытое желание услышать, что Локи остается — пусть. Тора видно насквозь, но он непротив. Лишь бы добиться своего.

— Не искушай меня, — мрачно говорит Локи, но затем поворачивается к Тору, давая себя коснуться, и даже украдкой придвигается чуть ближе.

Вскоре Тор засыпает. Просыпается посреди ночи и первым делом слышит чужое сопение. В руке он сжимает сорочку Локи — во сне они перекатились друг к другу. Расслабившись, Тор снова погружается в глубокий сон.

***

Утро — совсем другая история.

Тор просыпается от удара о пол и боли в ноге. Пытается пошевелить руками. Не выходит, и он, недоуменно моргнув, понимает, что закутан в кокон одеял.

С кровати на него хмуро взирает Локи. Его волосы в беспорядке, на щеке — отпечаток подушки.

— Я предупреждал, — шипит Локи, но Тор лишь закутывается сильнее. Похоже, Локи предусмотрел не все.

— Теперь они мои, — говорит Тор.

Одеяла обвиваются вокруг все туже, сковывая конечности и подбираясь ко рту, пока Тору не удается высвободить голову. Тогда Локи кидает в него подушки — разнообразия ради — и ухмыляется, глядя сверху вниз.

— Развлекайся.

— Так, довольно, — сердито смотрит Тор в ответ. Хватка одеял чуть слабеет. — Меня все равно ждет работа.

Локи зевает, наклоняется и поднимает одеяла. Осторожно, как рыбак — рыболовную сеть. За ним взлетают подушки.

— Тем хуже для тебя, — говорит Локи и ложится, закутываясь обратно.

Тор бьет его по заду, уворачивается от заклятия, брошенного в ответ, и уходит. Очень скоро Локи к нему присоединится — хотя бы потому, что куда веселее критиковать Тора, чем долго валяться в постели.

Тор закрывает за собой дверь и оглядывает коридор, пытаясь вспомнить путь к сердцу корабля. Мимо проходят трое асов, и Тор приветственно улыбается. Те странно смотрят на него, но, опомнившись, нерешительно улыбаются в ответ. Наверное, Тор слишком долго не был дома, раз поданные не решаются с ним заговорить.

Что ж. Нет ничего, что не исправит долгое путешествие на украденном корабле, отмахивается Тор и идет за ними.

***

К полудню, насколько можно судить о времени в космосе, Тор успевает встретиться с Хеймдаллем, сверить курс по звездным картам, навестить раненых и поймать на себе не менее дюжины странных взглядов, похожих на те, что видел утром.

Взгляды не заинтересованные, не восхищенные — Тор не хочет казаться тщеславным, но знает, как выглядит и то, и другое. Отсутствие глаза его не портит. Нет, они полны любопытства и сопровождаются шепотками.

(Тор трижды проверяет, не застряло ли у него что-то в зубах. Просто на всякий случай.)

Тор решает отложить разгадку до лучших времен. Может, потом он найдет Локи — пусть от его пронырливости будет какая-то польза.

Ставя стол в обеденном зале, — как же хорошо делать то, что можно пощупать руками! — Тор оборачивается и ударяется полученным утром синяком. Морщится и потирает ногу.

— Ваше величество, с вами все хорошо? — спрашивает Гита, глядя на него ясными карими глазами. Предложив Гите помощь, Тор обнаружил — она не стесняется говорить своему новому королю, если тот ставит что-то не туда. Тор доверил ей перестановку крыла.

— Да. Просто утром Локи вышвырнул меня из постели, — отвечает Тор, снова трогает синяк на ноге и думает, как бы отомстить.

Откашлявшись, Гита натянуто говорит:

— Ясно.

— Ты ведь не заболела? — с беспокойством спрашивает Тор.

— О, нет. Всего лишь кашель, ваше величество. Продолжайте.

Гита уходит, оставляя Тора работать. Он занят шестым столом, когда пол начинает скользить у него под ногами.

— Локи, — бормочет Тор, спешно опуская стол, пока не уронил, и оборачивается. На столе позади сидит Локи.

— Так вот на что ты тратишь свое время, — бодро говорит тот, оглядываясь.

— У меня есть и другие заботы, — возражает Тор и продолжает, стараясь скрыть нотки раздражения, которые появляются у него только в беседах с Локи: — Я решил, нужно побыстрее разобраться с обеденным залом.

— Кто бы сомневался, что еда будет для тебя на первом месте. — В голосе Локи — неприкрытое веселье. Он вытаскивает из кармана яблоко и кончиком пальца делит пополам. Половинку предлагает Тору. — Держи. Нельзя допустить, чтобы наш король ослабел от голода.

Подозрение Тора Локи встречает с видом бесконечного терпения. Наконец Тор берет половинку яблока, съедает в четыре укуса и прячет огрызок в карман.

Локи ест, пока Тор заканчивает работу. Затем облизывает каждый палец и повелительно взмахивает рукой:

— Помоги встать.

Тор закатывает глаза, но хватает Локи за руку и тянет вниз. Тот соскальзывает со стола и налетает на него, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Ой, — тихо смеется Локи, отстраняется и, хлопнув Тора по плечу, говорит: — Что ж, не буду мешать.

И уходит.

Секунду Тор смотрит Локи вслед, затем выкидывает его странное поведение из головы. Если время Тора чему-то и научило, так это тому, что поступкам Локи найдется объяснение только тогда, когда тот захочет.

***

За ужином Локи почему-то садится так близко, что касается Тора бедром. Наверное, хочет быть подальше от Валькирии — та сидит по другую сторону от него.

Во время еды Тор рассеянно поддерживает разговор с Коргом и пытается быть дружелюбным с сидящими рядом асами. Судя по взглядам искоса — безуспешно. Валькирия ест молча, сузив глаза, и кажется, ее настороженность можно пощупать.

— Думаю, пора готовиться ко сну, — говорит Локи и встает. Судя по всему, чтобы подняться, ему необходимо забросить руку Тору на плечи. Затем Локи наклоняется и оставляет долгий поцелуй на его щеке.

— Спокойной ночи, — сладко улыбается он и уходит.

Шестеренки в голове Тора останавливаются. Он оглядывается. Никто не кажется ни растерянным, ни удивленным — все лишь смотрят на него с весельем и интересом.

Чуть поразмыслив, Тор тоже не удивлен и не растерян. Он прекрасно понимает, что происходит.

— Прошу меня простить, — рычит он и встает так резко, что чуть не опрокидывает стол.

Дверь в комнату Локи распахивается, стоит Тору ее коснуться. Локи сидит на кровати, распуская волосы, и лукаво улыбается.

Тор закрывает за собой дверь.

— Что ты творишь? — спрашивает он, скрестив руки на груди.

— Знаешь, ты сам во всем виноват, — ухмыляется Локи и опирается на кровать. — Выходишь утром из моей комнаты и не думаешь, что болтаешь.

Уши Тора горят, но он полон решимости не обращать на них внимания.

— И ты подливаешь масла в огонь потому, что...

— Так я смогу восстановить свою репутацию, — говорит Локи, раскрыв глаза. — Все любят тебя и потому доверятся мне. Ты ведь не собираешься мне мешать, правда?

Тор сверлит его взглядом.

Губы Локи подрагивают.

— К тому же, со мной никогда не случалось ничего забавнее.

Тор громко хлопает дверью и уносится прочь, едва не сбив играющих в коридоре детей.

Локи. Локи и его дурацкие выходки, которым нет конца.

Этой ночью Тор засыпает один, дрожа от холода. Он просыпается трижды — в поту, ища что-то невидимое глазу и хватаясь пустыми руками за простыни.

***

Утро встречает Тора новыми проблемами. Вместо вопросительных взглядов его окружают тревожные. Ингрид (раньше она работала на дворцовой кухне, теперь — хозяйничает на корабельной) треплет Тора по плечу.

— Вам не следует спать порознь, — говорит она, кладет перед Тором еще исходящую паром булочку — наверное, вид у него совсем жалкий. — Так ничего не решить.

— Мы не… — начинает Тор, вздыхает и, сдавшись, сует булочку в рот. Сегодня он уже три раза пытался объяснить, что между ним и Локи ничего нет. В ответ получил лишь разочарованные взгляды и искренние заверения: «Конечно, ваше величество, раньше мы не доверяли принцу Локи, но не отрицайте из-за нас то, к чему стремится ваше сердце!». 

— Спасибо, — наконец говорит Тор, жуя булочку. В некоторых битвах ему не победить.

***

— Я тебе верю, — говорит Валькирия, становясь рядом с Тором в обзорной и глядя в космос.

— Правда?

— Ага. Твой братец вечно что-то затевает, это я поняла. Но должна сказать — в том, что ему верят, есть и твоя вина. Вы двое такие странные. 

— Мы не… я не странный! — возмущается Тор

Валькирия смотрит на него с жалостью:

— Тогда заканчивай повторять, что Локи приемный, если не хочешь, чтобы все думали, что вы трахаетесь.

Уставившись на Валькирию, Тор молчит. Та чистит ногти ножом, хлопает его по спине и уходит.

***

— Все так сложно, — вздыхает Локи с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. Тор замирает на пороге комнаты, в которой расположились раненые, и остается в тени двери. Он видит, как Локи осторожно втирает мазь в руки какой-то женщины и, чуть наклонив голову, смотрит на нее из-под волос. — Мы столько всего пережили. Я пытался доказать свою верность, но, быть может, все напрасно. Может, мне пора сдаться.

Вокруг тут же слышатся ахи и охи.

— Нет, вам нельзя сдаваться!— говорит юноша с честными голубыми глазами, наклоняясь к Локи. — Уверен, его величество оттает.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — говорит тот с безграничной грустью. Затем смотрит на Тора поверх чужих голов. В блеске его глаз, в изгибе губ, мелькает ухмылка.

Тор уходит прочь. В ушах звучит голос Локи — назойливый и беспощадный.

***

С минуту Тор думает, а не попросить ли о помощи Хеймдалля. Он представляет, как тот говорит:

— Я вижу все происходящее. Ваш король не возлежал со своим братом. Клянусь!

Тор находит Хеймдалля — тот наблюдает за тренировкой воинов — и даже открывает рот, чтобы заговорить. Хеймдалль поворачивается к нему с выражением такого безграничного терпения и знающего веселья, как могла бы смотреть Фригга.

Тор проглатывает слова и уходит с горящими щеками.

***

Тор у себя, когда ночью раздается настойчивый стук. Открыв дверь, он видит на пороге Локи — скрещенные на груди руки, хмурая морщинка между бровей.

— Не хочу, чтобы все думали, что ты весь такой благородный и всегда первый идешь навстречу, — резко говорит он. — Сегодня спим у тебя.

Присмотревшись, Тор замечает землистый цвет лица и тени под глазами — похоже, прошлой ночью Локи спал так же плохо, как и Тор, но его взгляд словно говорит: только попробуй открыть рот.

Тор распахивает дверь шире.

— Главное — не храпи.

— Да ты бредишь, — отвечает Локи, когда Тор закрывает за ним дверь. — Я не храплю.

Они лежат в кровати, и все внимание Тора сосредоточено на исходящем от Локи тепле. Несмотря на расстояние, он чувствует: Локи лихорадочно-горячий. Он лежит к Тору спиной — напряженный и вытянутый в струнку. 

Тор знает, что искал ночью во сне, и здесь, в темноте, ему хватает храбрости, чтобы взять это.

Локи замирает, когда Тор обнимает его за талию. Через короткое мгновение расслабляется и подается назад — осторожно, неторопливо. Их тела идеально подстраиваются друг к другу.

Они не говорят о происходящем. Им и не нужно. Хватит и того, что они могут спать без кошмаров.

***

Утром Тор полон решимости разобраться с выходками Локи — способов хоть отбавляй. Если нельзя остановить, то надо просто обыграть того на его же поле.

— Я изо всех сил пытаюсь оставить прошлое позади, — грустно говорит Тор, положив подбородок на руки. — Мне хочется верить, что Локи на стороне добра, но я столько раз ошибался. Наверное, я боюсь обжечься вновь…

Тор придает лицу стоическое выражение с примесью боли, которое не раз выручало в детстве — помогало добыть с кухни сладости, когда его наказывали.

— И представить не могу, — со слезами в голосе говорит Ингрид, мягко гладя Тора по волосам. — Доверие ведь так сложно восстановить.

— О, да, — отзывается Тор, шмыгая носом.

Локи находит его во время обеда. Прищуренные взгляды, полные осуждения, следуют за ним, стоит тому войти в зал. Задранный кверху подбородок говорит, что Локи ничего не замечает.

Но уж Тор-то знает.

— Хороший ход. — тихо, со злостью говорит Локи, садясь рядом.

— Я тоже так подумал, — отвечает Тор, поворачивается к Локи, сдерживая улыбку, и, повысив голос, с дрожью спрашивает:

— Не желаешь присоединиться ко мне?

Поджатые губы Локи обещают убийство, но, приглядевшись, Тор видит нотку веселья в его глазах.

— С удовольствием, — говорит Локи. Во время обеда он заботливо перекладывает Тору на тарелку кусочки еды, с силой наступая ему на ногу под столом. 

Тор долго терпит — воистину, победа пьянит, — но под конец обеда кладет ладонь Локи на бедро и посылает резкий, предупреждающий удар молнии.

Локи вздрагивает, но тут же берет себя в руки. От его взгляда расплавилось бы и железо.

— Увидимся вечером, — бодро говорит Тор, встает и, наклонившись, целует Локи в уголок рта. Его кожа — белый мрамор, но теплая, как солнце. Уходя, Тор оглядывается. Лицо Локи ничего не выражает. Он сидит с прямой спиной, касаясь пальцами губ.

Какую игру бы Локи не затеял, Тор без колебаний подхватит.

***

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? — спрашивает Валькирия. Ее голос полон издевки, но звучит до странности нежно.

— Нет. — Тор прячет лицо в ладонях. — Дай мне еще выпить.

Пол под ногами дрожит. Тор убирает руку от лица и видит рядом Халка. Тот сидит, скрестив ноги, и блаженно улыбается Валькирии.

— ТОР ЛЮБИТ МЕЛКОВАТОГО БОГА? — с любопытством грохочет Халк.

— Эм, конечно люблю, — с неловкостью говорит Тор. Неправильно обманывать Халка, ведь Халк и Беннер, который прячется внутри, его товарищи. — Он же мой брат.

Мимо проходят две женщины, но их, укрытых в углу в окружении алкогольных запасов Валькирии, не замечают.

— Он любил короля Тора веками, ты можешь в это поверить? — вздыхает одна, прижимая к лицу ладонь. — Как романтично!

— И грустно, — добавляет другая. — Его чувства так долго оставались без ответа…

Голоса затихают вдали.

Халк хлопает Тора по спине так сильно, что тот падает вперед.

— ТОР ЖЕНИТСЯ НА МЕЛКОВАТОМ БОГЕ.

— Мне… надо идти, — говорит Тор и залпом выпивает стакан, надеясь, что ему полегчает. Уходя, притворяется, что не слышит смеха Валькирии.

***

Тор бросает все силы на организационную работу. Раньше он ее избегал, но уж слишком многое надо сейчас сделать. Тор просматривает бюджет, план строительства поселения на Земле, сглаживает конфликт между целителями и инженерами, когда те поднимают шум из-за рабочего пространства. Затем, в качестве награды, идет в тренировочный зал.

Он надеется расслабиться, но куда там.

— У нас с женой бывали свои трудности, — говорит Брандт. С виду он вчера бриться начал, какая там жена? — Ее семья была обо мне невысокого мнения, и жена ничего не делала, чтобы их переубедить. Как-то я подумал, что у нее роман с моим братом, но оказалось, она готовила мне подарок на день рождения!

— Локи инсценировал свою смерть и даже не потрудился сообщить о том, что жив, — говорит Тор и, поджав губы, удивляется желчи, прозвучавшей в его словах.

Брандт смотрит с сочувствием и говорит:

— Да, о таком сложно забыть, ваше величество.

Оглядевшись, Тор замечает, что все остальные тоже смотрят на него с сочувствием, и прячет вздох.

— Нападайте втроем, — говорит он и готовит меч. Трое для него — и близко не вызов, но они помогут освежить голову на пару драгоценных мгновений.

Через час Тор вкладывает меч в ножны, вытирает со лба пот и покидает ринг. Останавливается, когда видит Локи. Тот прислоняется к стене, упираясь в нее ногой. 

Тор молчит, молчит и Локи. В его глазах мелькает странный огонек, видимый даже с разделяющего их расстояния. Локи делает шаг вперед, затем еще один и еще. Останавливается перед Тором и тянется к его лицу.

У Тора перехватывает дыхание. Локи осторожно смахивает с его щеки каплю пота, потом одну у волос. Вытирает пальцы о рубашку Тора, поправляет ему воротник и, развернувшись на каблуках, уходит.

***

Тор просыпается среди ночи с застрявшим в горле криком. Тянется к Локи, подносит к его лицу руку и не дышит, пока не чувствует слабое дыхание на ладони. Закрывает глаза и пытается утишить сердцебиение.

Локи просыпается — Тор чувствует, как тот встрепенулся всем телом, пробуждаясь. Локи поворачивается к нему. В комнате так темно, что Тор едва может рассмотреть очертания его лица. Локи едва ли видно больше, но того, что видно, наверное, достаточно: он молча хватает руку Тора, разводит пальцы и прижимает к своей груди — туда, где сердце. Тор чувствует, как мерно бьется сердце под ладонью, и его охватывает желание проверить — правда ли оно внутри, под грудной клеткой. Он засовывает руку под сорочку. Сердцебиение Локи и тепло его кожи успокаивают, и Тор засыпает, считая удары. 

Утром, когда Тор просыпается, Локи еще спит. Грудь опадает и поднимается под ладонью Тора, кожа — гладкая и чуть влажная от пота. Тор закусывает губу — сильно, чтобы проснуться до конца. Осторожно высвобождает руку, встает, находит сапоги и идет к выходу.

Он останавливается, взявшись за дверь. Их покои стали своего рода убежищем, где можно забыть про все, кроме того, что сейчас важно. Снаружи — уже совсем другой мир.

Задержавшись еще на мгновение, Тор беззвучно уходит.

***

Половина дня проходит тихо, но к обеду Тор замечает, что шепотки, окружавшие его последние несколько дней, возвращаются. Как и взгляды украдкой. Никто не рассказывает о том, на какой уровень Локи вывел их состязание на этот раз, а Тор еще не настолько жалок, чтобы спрашивать.

Прежде, чем он дошел до нужной кондиции, к нему приходит Корг. Тор сидит на своем кресле-троне. Корг вытаскивает откуда-то еще одно кресло и садится рядом.

— Привет, друг, — говорит Корг, стукая Тора так, что перо в его руках проходится по бумаге. — Как делишки?

— Хорошо, — говорит Тор, разминая плечо, и смотрит, можно ли еще спасти страницу.

— Хорошо, отлично, — говорит Корг и качает головой. — Просто хотел сказать: у меня с моей девчонкой была та же проблема. Пока я не осознал, что был неправ.

— Какая проблема?

Корг заговорщицки наклоняется к Тору.

— Когда ты такой здоровяк, то по молодости считаешь себя за главного. Моя подружка научила меня не только брать, но и отдавать. Тебе нужно научиться отдавать, друг.

— Что?

На лице Корга появляется сочувствие.

— Похоже, твой брат не особо, эм… удовлетворен. Если понимаешь, о чем я.

— Что? — спрашивает Тор, трясет головой и поднимает руку, не давая Коргу добавить чего-то еще. Изнутри поднимается обжигающая волна ярости, но Тор хотя бы рад, что этот разговор начала не Ингрид. Он встает так быстро, что бумаги падают с колен. — Все, я… пошел. Увидимся, Корг.

— Общение — залог хороших отношений! — кричит Корг вслед, и Тор уходит, чтобы найти брата и убить — медленно. Очень, очень медленно.

***

Тору везет — он находит Локи у себя. Так хотя бы никто не увидит, как он прибьет его и выбросит тело в космос.

Едва взглянув на него, Локи начинает смеяться так сильно, что заходится в кашле. Зажимает рот рукой, подрагивая плечами. Тор бросает в него разряд молнии. По телу Локи проходит дрожь, но даже это не умаляет возмущения Тора.

— Так вот что тебя добило, — говорит Локи, и его голос все еще подрагивает от смеха. — Да я гений.

— Ты — лживый змееныш.

— А я думал, ты любишь змей, — хлопает ресницам Локи. Тор запускает сапогом ему в голову.

— Теперь все думают, что я плохой любовник!

На лице Локи появляется дрожащая улыбка.

— Наверное, я просто не привык к твоей грубости и эгоизму в постели, но, возможно, со временем...

Тор валит его обратно на кровать и садится сверху, пытаясь придушить подушкой. Локи снова начинает смеяться.

— Сейчас ты вернешься ко всем и скажешь, что я лучший, с кем ты когда-либо спал, — говорит Тор и крепче сжимает бедра, чтобы Локи не дергался.

— Может, я и искусный лжец, но даже мне такого не провернуть.

Тор снова заносит подушку — и замирает.

Во всей позе Локи сквозит вызов, и Тор с первого взгляда узнает подстрекающий блеск в его глазах.

Ты не сможешь переплыть эту реку, Тор; тебе не прокрасться в родительскую спальню незамеченным; держу пари, ты слишком боишься учителей, чтобы сбежать с уроков. Вызов за вызовом — то, что Локи не хочет делать первым или в одиночку.

Подушка выпадает у Тора из рук.

Что ж. Такие трудности выпадают на долю старших.

— Тогда мне придется это тебе доказать, — говорит Тор и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать улыбающиеся губы.

Локи отвечает без колебаний — его рот становится податливым, он хватает Тора за рубашку и тянет на себя, пока тот не ложится сверху.

Рот Локи влажный и жадный. Он ловит язык Тора и долго не отпускает, посасывает, и в животе Тора будто сжимается пружина. Странная искра новизны могла бы остановить его, если бы не кипящая в венах кровь, которая не дает задуматься. Если бы не вызов, который он должен принять.

Локи пытается целоваться яростно, но Тор целует нежно, удерживая его голову ладонями. Дразнит Локи кончиком языка, заставляя открыть рот шире, посасывает нижнюю губу, пока та не краснеет и не припухает. Локи ерзает, пытаясь прикоснуться, со злостью бьет его по бедру и расслабляется, позволяя Тору целовать себя.

Локи красный, когда Тор наконец отпускает его. Губы припухшие, дыхание — тяжелое.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит Локи. Его голос густой и вязкий от желания.

— Знаю, — говорит Тор и вытирает рот, позволяя просочиться в голос толике — всего лишь толике — самодовольства. Он не хочет довести Локи до убийства — лишь чуточку вывести из равновесия. Тор оттягивает ворот сорочки, обнажая длинную бледную шею, дразняще касается впадинки на горле. — Избавь нас от одежды. 

На мгновение Локи выглядит так, словно откажет из чувства противоречия, но затем делает резкий жест — и они обнажены. Тепло чужой кожи опьяняет.

Тор ловит запястья Локи и целует его вдоль шеи, чуть прикусывает, чтобы вызвать дрожь. Изучающе проводит по мышцам плеч, по острым ключицам, по соскам… он видел их и раньше, но сейчас все воспринимается с манящей и ошеломляющей новизной. Румянец смывает с Локи бледность и становится все ярче, пока Тор ласкает грудь, покусывает кожу. Локи рычит и обнимает ногами бедра Тора, потираясь стоящим членом о его живот. 

Тор удерживает запястья Локи в одной руке, а другой сжимает их члены и ласкает на пробу, содрогаясь от охватившего жара.

Локи выворачивает запястья, пытаясь освободиться. Не получается.

— Не заставляй меня умолять.

— А я когда-нибудь заставлял? — приподнимает бровь Тор. Он отпускает Локи и переворачивает на живот. Тот оглядывается через плечо, сжимает в кулаках простынь и выгибает спину, когда Тор целует его вдоль позвоночника.

— Масло, — говорит Тор, хлопая Локи по бедру.

— Видимо, делать все тут придется мне, — бормочет Локи, но затем щелкает пальцами — и в ладонь Тора медленно стекает масло.

Тор растягивает Локи так неспешно, как может вынести. Локи проклинает его, нетерпеливо подаваясь назад.

— Не хочу, чтобы меня обвинили в грубости, — говорит Тор и проворачивает пальцы, когда Локи, кажется, набирается сил, чтобы пнуть Тора куда побольнее.

Когда Тор уже не может больше терпеть, он размазывает по члену остатки масла, вытирает руку о простыни и входит.

Локи упрямо молчит, хотя Тор читает его движения, словно книгу, трахает его медленно, входя под разным углом, пока Локи, наконец, не выдыхает и не бьет рукой по постели. 

— Вот, — вслух говорит Тор и входит в Локи так глубоко и нежно, как только умеет. Изгиб спины ему уже знаком, но то, как Локи отзывается на поцелуи в загривок — нет. 

Наконец молчаливой сдержанности Локи приходит конец.

— Проклятье, да трахай уже сильней, — срывается он, сжимаясь вокруг члена Тора, будто заставляя. 

— Тебе мало? — шепчет ему на ухо Тор и накрывает ладонью стоящий член. Локи впивается ногтями в его руку, не отпускает даже тогда, когда Тор заставляет его кончить — только вдавливает ногти сильней и сжимается так крепко, что приходится закусить щеку изнутри. Резкий железистый привкус прочищает голову ровно настолько, чтобы не кончить следом. 

Тор видит, как Локи пытается отдышаться — голова наклонена, волосы растрепались. Видит, как тот осознает: Тор еще внутри, все еще твердый.

Локи смотрит на него через плечо. Его глаза сверкают.

— Ты со своим уязвленным самолюбием, — говорит он. — Так предсказуемо.

Тор выходит из него наполовину и толкается внутрь, ошеломленный тихим стоном Локи.

— Не слишком? — спрашивает Тор, обводя анус Локи.

— Как будто мне будет слишком, чтобы ты ни делал.

— Хорошо.

В этот раз Тор входит так же медленно, так же осторожно, но Локи, все еще чувствительный после оргазма, не перестает дрожать. Дважды Тору удается вытянуть из него что-то похожее на всхлип.

Тор проводит рукой по его животу, перемазанному в сперме, ласкает член, пока тот снова не встает.

— Я хочу… — начинает Локи, но голос его предает.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — говорит Тор. Он толкается в Локи и одновременно тянет его на себя. Локи вскрикивает, сжимает свой член — и тут же отдергивает руку, будто не может выдержать. Но потом принимается дрочить, не в силах удержаться. Тор трахает Локи, пока тот не кончает во второй раз — извиваясь и протяжно стоная, сотрясаясь так, будто не знает, хочет сбежать или хочет еще.

Наконец, Тор отпускает себя и изливается глубоко внутри. Оргазм так силен, что в ушах стоит глухой шум, а лицо будто немеет. 

Выходя из Локи, Тор поддерживает его, не давая упасть. Отвлекается, глядя, как из припухшей дырки вытекает сперма и скользит между ягодиц.

Он с силой прикусывает губу, осторожно переворачивает Локи на спину и ложится рядом. Если бы он смотрел на тщательно вытраханную задницу Локи еще немного, то, наверное, потерял бы голову.

Глаза Локи закрыты, словно он спит. Тор смотрит на него, на влажный рот, скользкую от спермы кожу, на то, как он пытается отдышаться, и касается его раскрытых губ.

— Надо будет сказать, что ты кричал — так тебе было так хорошо. — Тор улыбается.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Локи кидает на него косой взгляд.

— Радуйся тому, что я позволю тебе разгуливать завтра с таким самодовольным видом.

Локи откидывает голову назад, когда Тор наклоняется к нему, проходится губами по ключице, нежной коже под подбородком, шепчет на ухо: «Принимаю твое предложение», и притягивает ближе.

***

Когда на следующий день Тор входит в тренировочный зал, все тут же вскакивают на ноги. В первое мгновение Тора окружает какофония звуков, затем десятка три — или около того — асов пытаются пожать ему руку или похлопать по спине.

— Поздравляем вас, ваше величество! — слышит Тор на разные лады и дает сияющему Брандту схватить себя за руку и поднять ее вверх.

— Брак — это прекрасно, — говорит Брандт. — Знаете, когда мы с женой...

Конец фразы не достигает ушей Тора. На другом конце помещения он видит зеленую вспышку, которая принимает очертания его брата — тот стоит, прислонившись к стене, и ухмыляется.

Локи встречается с ним взглядом, подмигивает и медленно исчезает.

**Author's Note:**

> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо <3


End file.
